Driver 4
Driver 4 is an action-adventure driving video game developed by Reflections and Ubisoft. Setting Driver 4 is a continuation of Driver 2 and San Francisco, the story also resolves some mysteries from Driver 2. The game overall takes place in 4 cities. * Detroit. (A rundown city, the game begins here) * Brisbane, Australia. (The second city you must go to) * Auckland, New Zealand. (The third city) * Tokyo. (The final city) The game also features a new antagonist, activities in each city, and a certain villain from Driver 2. Plot The story picks up right after Driver San Francisco, Tanner and Jones have no new cases and Jericho is still in a coma. When looking through Jericho's notes and evidence, the SF case explodes and gets more complex as the notes suggest a connection to a multi-million dollar gun racket and a mysterious Australian in Detroit as the prisoner Jericho was hired to break out was also apart of this racket. Upon interrogating the prisoner, it is discovered that the Brazilians are also in on it and the racket involves multiple gangs. Tanner and Jones go to Detriot to investigate, they start as low-level crooks in Detriot criminal organisations and rise up the ladder until they piss off a certain gang and escape Detriot and head for Australia and other places in order to close the SF case for good but things get more convoluted. Characters * John Tanner (Protagonist of nearly every driver game except Parallel Lines and other spin offs) * Tobias Jones (Partner) * Jericho (Still in a coma) * Vasquez (Antagonist, an unknown figure that appears to be connected to the Australian) * The Australian (Main Antagonist) Gameplay Driver 4 returns to Driver 2 roots with a 100 vehicles to ride in and 4 open worlds to explore. The Shift ability does not return, however. There is also a return to on foot walking and combat has also returned. The combat, however, is rarely used. There is a new feature, Reputation. Rep works like this. In order to enhance progress, you need reputation to convince various factions that you're the real deal and not some nobody. You get Reputation by completing side missions, doing hits, and other things. Felony returns, AI for police has also changed, officers will not put themselves in too much danger e.g they will back off jumps, won't pursue you on the wrong side of the road, and call off a pursuit when you're going too fast. You will also be wanted via the car you're driving and you will need to change your car to no longer be wanted. Driving Games are back but different, they're an activity you activate in one of the open worlds. Maps Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.23.35 pm.png|Detroit Map Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.22.23 pm.png|Brisbane Map Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.24.03 pm.png|Auckland Map Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.24.42 pm.png|Tokyo Map DLCs They're 3 DLCs which act as expansions to the official game. Two of them are prequels. They add new cities and vehicles. Jericho's Adventures The First DLC is Jericho's Adventures. The DLC is a remake of Driver 2 and takes place through the viewpoint of Driver 2 Jericho. Loose Ends The Second DLC is Loose Ends. The story takes place after Driver 4 and is to act as an epilogue to the Driver 4 story. 4 cities are introduced such as New Delhi, Moscow, New York, and Washington D.C. The Driver's dues The Third DLC is the Driver's dues, it's a sequel to Driver 2 and resolves the ending of Driver 2. Eventually leading to Driver 3. Trivia * Discontinuing spinoffs such as Driver Renegade. This would be the sixth Driver entry. Category:Video Games Category:Driver Category:Open World games Category:Action-Adventure